More Than Just a Slave
by Zatz All Folks
Summary: ItachixOc. Itachi and Kisame go past a brothel naughty naughty! . In there they meet a girl with savage, yet beautiful eyes...read and find out, I dont really know what else to say about it. Better than it sounds I hope lol .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' or the characters, places, techniques assoicated with it, theey belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I own Zimoku, She's MINE! I also own the idea for the story...my hands are still blistered and in pain.**

* * *

Chapter One

Itachi and Kisame were rewarding themselves for their recent job well done, after the assassination of a prominent peaceleader. Kisame, in particular was now looking for a good time, Itachi followed, uninterested. The streets of Taozu Town were quiet in the dark, the only signs of life were those of people sneaking around, not wanting the public knowing what they were doing. The pair crossed a brothel, Kisame begged Itachi to let him check it out.

'Please,' he pleaded. ' I bet it will be fun, even you light find someone to your liking.'

Itachi let out a cold laugh. 'Fine, we'll go. But be quick about it will you.'

Kisame smirked back and pushed the door to the brothel open. Outside the building looked slightly run down, inside was an improvement. It was clean, and dimly lit, at the counter sat a sleazy looking man. The sleazy looking man peered up at them, looking somewhat smug. He knew what they were hear for. He addressed Kisame.

'Have you any preferences?' the sleazy looking man asked dully.

'Not really.' Came Kisame's reply.

The sleazy looking man smirked. 'Not fussy 'aye? Well just walk through that door to your left there.' He pointed to a black door. Kisame nodded, then followed the man's direction. Then the man turned his attention to Itachi. 'And you?'

Itachi glared at the man for a moment and coldly replied. 'I'm not interested.'

The sleazy man raised an eyebrow, noticed the ominous glare in those blood red eyes. With that he let the thoughts in his head stay where they were.

After Itachi had been waiting a few minutes one of the doors burst open. A furious looking man yelling abuse at someone inside the room he had just exited. The furious man turned his attention to the sleazy looking one. Yelling more abuse.

'I want my money back! That woman is a psychopath. I can't even subdue her!' the man slammed his hands down onto the counter, making a loud bang.

'Which woman is it?' The sleazy man interrogated.

The furious man stormed back to the room. Sounds of a struggle reached Itachi's ears. When the struggling seemed to have stopped, the man reappeared with a young woman. She had bright, blue eyes, wild, shoulder length, brown hair, her skin was pale, like porcelain. What little clothes she donned were heavily torn.

'Oh.' Was all the sleazy looking man had to say. 'Well I told you, she's a difficult one. No ones ever gotten anything out of her yet. I guess I should have her taken care of. Of course, we'll give you your money back. Or, you may chose another woman.' The sleazy looking man continued.

The furious man still gripped her tightly around the wrist, but he looked pleased with what the sleazy man had offered.

'Fine.' He said, throwing the woman harshly to the ground.

Itachi looked at the woman, there was something about her eyes he liked. Blue hate filled crystals, savage, yet beautiful. Thinking of having such a beautiful thing destroyed, somewhat disturbed him.

'Rather than have her killed, why don't I buy her from you?'

Both the furious man and the sleazy looking one turned their eyes toward Itachi. Looking shocked. Hair wildly hanging over the face, the young woman stared at him. No shock was in her eyes, the look in her eyes was raw disgust and hatred.

'Well, how much do you want for her?' Itachi's voice was monotone.

Still shocked, the sleazy looking man replied. 'One hundred and fifty dollars…What we paid for her…she isn't worth anything, anyway.'

'Hn.' From underneath his cloak he pulled out the desired amount of currency. Handing it over to the sleazy looking man, he looked at the young woman. Her eyes still radiated hatred toward him. 'Wait here one moment.' Itachi instructed her as he moved toward the door Kisame had disappeared through. Itachi knocked on the door.

'What?' Kisame's slightly disgruntled voice called from inside the room. 'This better be good!'

'We're leaving.'

'Just a little longer?' pleaded Kisame.

'Now.'

Turning his back on the door, Itachi walked over to the young woman, who still lay on the ground. Stretching his hand out to her, offering her assistance in standing up. At his offer she turned her head away, standing up of her own accord. A door opened, Kisame stepping out of it. By this time the furious man had entered another room, and the sleazy looking one was moving behind the counter, apparently pleased. Kisame looked at the young woman curiously.

'She's coming with us.' Itachi stated. 'I want you to carry her back with us.' He finished, opening the front entrance stepping onto the dark street. Kisame, again looked curiously at her before doing as instructed. Leaving without paying for the service, though the sleazy looking man seemed not to care. The young woman struggled aggressively against Kisame as he heaved her over his shoulder. He was kicked in the chest and beaten in the back as she thrashed around, trying to break his grip and escape. Her attempts were futile, Kisame laughed as she continued to try.

'Tell me Itachi, what have you got planned for her?'

'Nothing as of yet, we shall see.'

Kisame stopped dead for a few seconds and wondered. _What has possessed him to take her with us then? _When he stopped, the young woman saw this as an opportunity to try and break free once more.

'As for you.' Itachi was addressing the young woman. She stopped thrashing around to listen to him in quiet hatred. 'I suggest that you come along quietly, otherwise, we can just as easily kill you as the men at the brothel. Do you understand me?' He turned to face her. Blood red eyes burning in the dark night. Much too frightened and angry to word a reply, she simply nodded her head.

They traveled through the night in silence, leaving Taozu Town, entering a forest. Trees in this forest had thick trunks and heavy foliage. The young woman half opened her eyes, wanting to check to see if the two men were sleeping yet. _Kisame, was that what he was called?_ Was snoring slightly, definitely asleep. _I think that one was called Itachi, wasn't he? _Was sitting upright with his back resting against a tree. His eyes were closed, he too appeared to be sleeping. Just to be sure, she made a move, like to get up. Neither man flinched, so the young woman got up and as quietly as possible, running back toward Taozu Town. She could no longer see Itachi and Kisame, so now she ran as fast as she was capable of. A familiar cold voice stopped her in her tracks.

'Where do you think you're going?' Without warning, Itachi appeared before her.

She made no attempt to reply, just staring at him, deep hatred appearing in her blue eyes.

'I thought you said you understood.' He said more to himself than to her. 'If your not going to behave, you know I'll have to kill you.'

She made no move and continued to glared at him with hatred filled eyes.

Itachi smirked. 'At least do me the courtesy of telling me your name.'

A look of surprised crossed her eyes for just a moment, before they returned to their normal expression. 'Zimoku.' She replied resentfully.

* * *

Yay! I finally got around to writting this down...it's been in my head for a while, so I hope you like it. I will eventually add more. Don't know how long it will be, I'm hoping for a fairly long, but not too long story. Review if you wish. (MY BLISTERS HURT!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Well Zimoku, I suggest we return. Unless you plan on trying to escape again. Although, I'm sure you realise, we're shinobi. Attempting to escape is futile.' Itachi gestured with his hands in the direction of their campsite.

Scornfully Zimoku followed the gesture, Itachi following on behind her. As they walked, she could feel his blood red eyes burning into her, watching her every move. It made her very uncomfortable, she clenched her fists and her shoulders tensed. A poor method of hiding herself from his stare. Zimoku was sure that is she turned to face him, he would be smirking triumphantly. But she dared not do so, for fear of what he was capable of.

When they reached the campsite, Kisame appeared to not have moved, he still lay there snoring away. She eyed him wearily.

'Sleep.' Itachi commanded, looking her straight in the eyes.

For a moment she held his stare. Then she stepped smoothly away from him, to the spot she had filled previously. Lying down, she gave Itachi one last glare before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning, Zimoku was woken by someone gently nudging her in the side. Glancing up she saw it was Kisame, Kisame grinned widely at her. There was something sinister in his expression. Looking around she could see Itachi waiting absent-mindedly by a tree.

'Hurry up, we're leaving.' Kisame hissed at her.

Begrudgingly she did as told. There wasn't much for her to do. It was a simple matter of getting up. Possessing nothing but the clothes on her back, she stood up, pushed her wild hair back behind her ears, and looked at the two shinobi expectantly. Understanding that she was ready, they began to move off.

After a few hours of traveling they reached a small village. The streets were littered with shabby little dwellings, which had thatched roofs. Some local merchants lined the main road, selling different produces and equipment. Clothes, weapons, fruits and scrolls, all the things one would expect to find in such a village. Beside one house sat a tabby cat, beside another house an Akita puppy. A group of children playing with a ball crossed their path. Kisame yelled abuse at them, while Itachi and Zimoku took no notice, or just didn't care.

'Kisame, go buy some supplies. We'll need them for the rest of the journey.' Ordered Itachi.

Kisame looked at Itachi for a moment, then glanced at Zimoku. He moved off to do as asked, approaching the nearest food merchant.

'Come with me.' Itachi had turned his eyes to her, demanding obedience.

'Why?' Zimoku's voice was harsh. Suspicion was obviously present.

He smirked at her coolly. 'Unless you'd like to stay in those clothes…' He put the emphasis on the word those and gestured to her attire. Which was torn to shreds. Itachi's smirked widened when he noticed the sudden embarrassment that she was trying to hide. 'So, I take it you would rather not stay in those clothes.' He concluded. Glancing around, he saw a clothes merchant, and led her in that direction.

The merchant's stall was crowded with both ninja and civilian clothing, there were even materials for making formal clothing. A tall woman stood there, her hair was to her waist and jet black in colour, her clothing, fairly fashionable. She smiled at them as they approached.

'Can I help you?' She asked pleasantly.

Itachi looked at Zimoku, staring at her in the eyes.

'…Um yeah. I need some new clothes…Nothing to fancy though…Just something plain.'

For the first time the woman seemed to notice Zimoku. Her eyes, picking her apart. Clearly, her torn clothing disgusted the woman. A smug expression crept onto her face.

'Of course dear.' The woman turned around. Fumbling through the piles of clothing. Turning around with a few simple items. A simple purple shirt, skinny leg pants-black, and a hooded jacket that was made from a thick grey material. The woman handed these to her.

'So, what do you think of these?' The woman implored.

'Oh…Ah, they're fine.' She took hold of the clothing.

'That'll be ninety-five dollars.' The woman's voice was very matter-of-fact.

Zimoku hesitated; she had no money, having been nothing but a slave her whole life, sold as a prostitute as soon as she came of age. She was surprised to see Itachi hand the woman money, glare at her with a _hurry up_ look, and walk away. She followed suit, thanking the woman, solely out of her still in place state of surprise.

'Find a place to put your new clothes on and be quick about it.' Itachi walked away.

Zimoku gave him the dirtiest look with her hate filled eyes before entering a public restroom to do as instructed. When she exited the restroom she found Itachi and Kisame waiting for her. Kisame looked surprised, giving Itachi a puzzled look. Itachi's face was completely emotionless. Both men started to walk away and reluctantly she followed them. Escape was useless, they were far more powerful and much quicker than she was.

It had been a few more days travel, Zimoku guessed it had been about five or so. She had begun to wonder what her purpose was. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Itachi had bought her in the first place. "Rather than have her killed." He had said. _I can't see why that would even matter to the likes of him. He's a shinobi, they see death and destruction all the time. So why would he want to save my life? The life of a simple slave? Unless he wants me for…_She shuddered at the thought. If that was what he wanted, there was no possible way she could stop him. He could easily overpower her. _Not like those pathetic swine back at the brothel. _

Her thoughts were interrupted.

'You'll be wearing this blindfold for the remainder of the journey.' Itachi stated blandly as he wrapped the blindfold over her eyes, taking her by surprise.

Zimoku opened her mouth to protest. Kisame intervened.

'There's no point in trying to argue. You know you can't win.'

Knowing this to be true. She closed her mouth and silently went along with them, blind.

* * *

Woot woot! Second chapter up, hope you like it...otherwise, well too bad. While I was writting this my cat was lying in my laptop bag either glaring at me, or cleaning himself...so cute but such a bugger. Might be a while till the third chapter gets up. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Just incase anyone was wondering, all the characters are the same age as they are in the original story. Zimoku is 19.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Blindfolded, Zimoku traveled with them for some distance, possibly half a day's trip. She desperately wanted to know where they had taken her and what her surrounding looked like. Trusting two men that she hardly knew anything about to lead her blindly, didn't seem like a very intelligent idea.

Hands landed on her shoulder. Halting her. The hands that halted her reached upwards and began to untie the blindfold. Spinning around she saw Itachi holding the blindfold, then she noticed they were no longer in a forest, they appeared to be inside a cave. It was dim, there were stairs that seemed to lead downwards, deeper underground. Another tunnel led off to the right. Kisame disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel, Itachi started to walk silently toward the stairs.

'Follow me.' He said without looking back.

After a few moments hesitation, Zimoku followed, wondering where she was being taken now. Fear crept upon her.

Sensing her fear, Itachi stopped and turned to face her. 'There's no need to be afraid…Not yet.'

'Not yet?' she retorted.

'Hn. We're shinobi.' He simply stated. 'Danger is to be expected.'

Zimoku glowered at him. 'So why bring me along?'

'Would you rather have been killed back there?' He questioned.

'…No…'

'Well then, shouldn't you be grateful to me?'

She could only look at him scornfully. _There's nothing I can say to that_ she thought.

Apparently amused be her silence, he smirked and began to lead the way down the stairs once more. He could hear he footsteps lightly tapping the stone ground behind him. He pictured those spite filled eyes, those oh so beautiful eyes. Those blue tainted eyes, there was something almost poetic about them.

'Here we are.' Itachi announced plainly. In font of him was a door, it looked old and worn, it's wood scratched and chipped.

Having been so frightened, she hadn't even noticed the doors that lined the corridors of the stairs. Every few meters there was a door. All of them scratched and chipped.

'Here we are where?' Zimoku looked at him skeptically.

Itachi smirked at her again. 'This is your room. You'll be staying in her for the duration of the time spent at this hideout.'

Her eyes narrowed at him. 'Hideout?'

His smirk widened. 'Every shinobi organisation needs a hidden base. Why do you think all the villages are_ hidden _villages?' With that he opened the door to reveal a very plain little room. There was a bed in the far corner and a drawer on the opposite side. The walls were painted a beige colour, a matching beige carpet lay on the stone floor.

Itachi began to walk further down the stairs. 'Follow me.' He summoned.

Obediently, she followed.

It seemed that the stairs went on forever. Until Itachi came to a cease. He opened the door to expose a bathroom.

'I suggest you do whatever you need to do now. Before my comrades arrive. There's no telling what they may like to do you if they should ever catch you unguarded.' There was a sense of forewarning in his voice. Giving her a final cautious glare, he left her there in peace.

For a moment Zimoku watched him disappear up the stairs. As soon as she thought he was out of earshot, she closed the door. Down she sank, her back up against the closed door. Assuming the fetal position, arms wrapped around her legs, she began to cry. Fear took hold of her very soul. Fear of what these comrades would be like. Surely they too, would be shinobi, and there was no way that she could defend herself against them. Fear for what would happen to her now. After crying heavily for a few minutes, she picked herself off the ground and moved toward the mirror. A puffy and red face was reflected back at her. Turning on the tap she splashed her face with water. It's coolness making her feel just a little refreshed. Leaving the bathroom after a shower, she went to find the room that was now hers.

Waiting in the main section of the hideout with Kisame, Itachi was anxious for the arrival of the rest of Akatsuki. Knowing that if he didn't get to them first to warn them that she belonged to him, Sasori especially was likely to kill her.

'What are you so uptight about?' Kisame inquired.

'Nothing.'

Kisame looked at Itachi in doubt. 'It's that girl you brought here isn't it? You're worried they might do something to her.'

Itachi only returned a harsh glare to Kisame's comment. At this Kisame recoiled and dropped the topic, he didn't wish to spend the next seventy-two hours in his own personal hell, courtesy of Itachi. Although he was dying to know why Itachi seemed so possessive of her.

The chaotic sounds of many footsteps reached Itachi and Kisame's ears. Along with the footsteps came the rowdy voices of a group of men.

'They've arrived.' Blandly stated Kisame.

Itachi took no notice of Kisame and concentrated on what he would say to them to keep them away from his possession.

'Well, well, well. It's no surprise to see Itachi and Kisame here first.' Deidara was the one whom spoke, the others nodded or sighed in agreement.

Kisame chuckled. 'Before we get down to business, guess what Itachi brought here!'

Just as Kisame finished his sentence, he found himself in a small transparent bowl filled to the brim with water. _Shit!_ He thought, I'm in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. As he realised that a giant cats paw reached into the bowl, fishing around for him. It caught him, and he was eaten. This process went on and on for what appeared to be days. Breathing heavily, Kisame was released from the genjutsu, back in the room with the other Akatsuki members.

'Why? What's Itachi brought here?' Tobi's masked suddenly appeared in Itachi's face. 'Tobi wants to know! And Tobi is a good boy!'

Rage made itself apparent in Itachi's usually emotionless face.

'I brought a woman here.' He finally said after a moments hesitation. 'She belongs to _me_. If any of you so much as touch her…I _will_ kill you.'

'A woman…' the other Akatsuki members repeated.

'Because Tobi is a good boy. He will do as Itachi has instructed and not touch the woman!' Tobi was so ecstatic at the prospect of there being a new person, he was almost bouncing off the walls.

'Are you sure Pein will let you keep her?' Sasori interrupted the surprise and excitement of the notion of having a woman around.

Itachi just stared back at Sasori, not answering the question. For he too wondered if Pein would let him keep the woman, or if he would have to kill her himself.

* * *

I just had to add "Tobi is a good boy." Tobi is kawaii. My computer was being evil and not opening the internet, so we had to restart the thing and wait...oh say...half an hour for it to be useable again...damn evil thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me longer than I thought to update. Blame my friend who forced me to go shopping with her. I'm on Msn then I get this message telling me "we're going shopping, I'll pick you up in 20." I was like...Huh? Wasn't so bad...I ended up buying another volume of the Fruits Basket manga. **

* * *

Chapter Four

'So, where is this woman anyway?' prodded Deidara.

Itachi looked at him, a look of loathing in his expression, he had no desire to show her to them. Also knowing that they would pester him until they had seen her, and that she would eventually have to come across them. Itachi silently hovered away to retrieve her. Behind him, he could hear Tobi's excited chatter, the disgruntled voices of the other Akatsuki members showering him with abuse. All but Kisame, who was glad that someone in the organisation lightened the mood, which he was even more grateful for, due to his recent experience with Tsukuyomi.

Zimoku heard the footsteps approaching and tensed up. More people, probably the comrades that Itachi had mentioned, the ones he warned her about. Quickly she glanced around the room, hoping to find somewhere she could hide. The only place she could fit was under the bed. Scrambling underneath it, she lay on the cold stone floor, eyes facing the door, waiting for it to open, praying she wouldn't be noticed. As the footsteps stopped just outside the door, Zimoku stopped breathing in suspense and fear. Rattling came as the doorknob was twisted open, followed the sound of the footsteps entering the room.

A familiar chuckle filled the room, only for a few seconds, until it's owner regained composure.

'I'm a shinobi. Did you really think I wouldn't find you hiding under the bed? You should know there's no where you can hide from me.' Itachi sounded so very amused. 'Come out before I am forced to drag you out.'

Reluctantly Zimoku emerged from under the bed, crawling across the cold stone floor. Scowling at him fiercely, she heaved herself onto her feet and dusted herself off. Itachi smirked at her, then stepping to the right, gestured for her to leave the room. Seething with anger, she slunk past him, standing outside the door waiting for the next instruction. That fierce scowl still in place.

'This way.' Swiftly he began to ascend the stairs. Zimoku redundantly followed.

It seemed to take forever to walk up the long stairway. The voices of the people at the other end grew louder with every step. Fear welled up in Zimoku with every step, fear of the unknown, that simple basic human instinct. Although she couldn't understand what they were saying, the voices sounded excited. One voice in particular seemed excited in a childish way. It's owner speaking fast in a youthful-almost insane tone, like one would expect from a small child. When Itachi and Zimoku reached the top of the stairs, he led her to the tunnel that was on the right. Only a short distance down the tunnel and Zimoku could see the owners of the voices she had been hearing. She could have sworn that he second they came into view that Itachi tensed.

The first of the men to notice their arrival was Tobi, he instantly bounded forward. Causing Zimoku to hurdle backwards with surprise and fear.

'So this is Itachi's woman!?' He shouted euphorically. 'I am Tobi, and Tobi is a good boy.'

The others had turned around when Tobi shouted this, their attention firmly grasped by her. It was few minutes before anyone else dared to speak. They were too busy eyeing her with wonder, and much too fearful of offending Itachi.

Finally it was Deidara who broke the silence.

'Does this pretty little thing have a name?'

Zimoku was unsure of what to do. She was sure that if she tried to open her mouth, that her voice would fail her. In an act of desperation, feeling the anticipation of her answer, she looked to Itachi for help. Itachi's eyes weren't on her, they were on his comrades. Sensing that she was going to have to answer herself, she prepared for the worst.

'Zimoku.' She replied, surprised her voice sounded so calm.

'So it does speak.' Sasori stated, looking melancholy.

The way he spoke frightened her. Zimoku gravely wished she had something to hide behind, or someone to protect her. Feeling other eyes boring into her she looked away from the one who had just spoken to another standing toward the back of the group. His face was half-black, and half-white. Suppressing a scream, she cupped her hands over her mouth.

Smiling with joy Tobi spoke again. 'That's Zetsu.' He said, pointing to the half-black, half-white faced man. 'Over there,' pointing to the one that had spoken before, 'that's Sasori.' Tobi continued pointing to the people and naming them. Zimoku realised he was the one the childish-insane voice from before originated from. The man with slicked back grey hair was Hidan, Kakuzu was the one whom you could only see his eyes. Neither of these two addressed her, they only looked at her briefly. Hidan mumbling something that sounded oddly religious, in a satanic way. Deidara was the one who has asked her for her name.

Itachi hadn't said a word, nor moved a muscle the whole time. That tension was still there. Any moment now he was expecting one of them to try and harm her, after all they were S-ranked criminals. The desire to remove her from their sight was overwhelming. He sensed the fear that radiated from her every orifice, which added to his paranoia. Akatsuki delighted in torturing the fearful ones, as did any criminal.

Itachi grabbed her arm and swiftly began to pull her away. When he knew she understood what he was doing, he let go of her arm. Leaving her to move freely as she followed him away form his comrades. Both of them could feel eyes burning into their backs as Akatsuki wondered over Itachi's sudden and uncharacteristic display. Zimoku was grateful for being removed from the situation, and was surprised to bump into Itachi, who had stopped moving.

Before them stood a man and a woman. The woman had blue hair, pulled back. She looked pretty and graceful. The man had a shock of orange hair. They both looked at her, scrutinizing her. Their eyes moved to Itachi, questioning him.

Itachi had been trying to avoid this also. He had wanted to discus this matter with Pein and Konan before they realised he already brought her here. Itachi also knew his chances of being able to keep her had greatly decreased. Unsure how this was going to play out he watched them both silently, he could feel Zimoku move behind him, trying in vain to hide.

* * *

You know that song that goes "I am a vampire, I have lost my fangs." from 'Juno.'..It's suck in my head real good. I should be reading 'Dune' or 'Brave New World' for english, but I really don't feel like it, anyway review if you so wish and I hope you enjoyed this installment. Next week...I have no idea. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol my cat shigted him self today. He was curled up sleeping next to my laptop bag, when I opened the velcro part. He jumped backwards, claws out...into me, shackles up and tail fluffed... I'm gunna give that cat a heart attack one of these days. **

* * *

Chapter Five

'Itachi…Is there anything you would like to explain?' Pein's soulless eyes burrowed into Itachi's blood red ones. Konan carefully watched standing beside him.

_Like to explain? I have no choice in the matter. _'I'd like to discuss this matter in private with you Leader.' Itachi glanced at Konan.

'Very well,' Pein gave Konan a knowing look then proceeded to walk towards where the other Akatsuki members where gathered. 'Bring the girl with you.' He commanded.

Itachi solemnly turned and headed after his leader. Zimoku trembling in terror was following at his heel. Itachi marveled at how fear had temporarily changed her hatred for him. Silence filled the room as the three passed the Akatsuki members, their eyes watched them enter, pass through and leave he room. Tobi was the only one game enough to make a noise. Tension ripe in the air. Before reaching the destination, they passed through one other room, ending up standing infront of a door, which was at the end of the passage. Pein opened this door, Itachi entering, Zimoku still following his heel. Inside the room was just as dimly lit as any other location within the hideout, the room was also just as bare. Nothing was in there apart from a dusty, somewhat rotten looking desk and chair, centered in the room. Pein agitatedly moved beyond the desk and sat in the chair, looking from Itachi to Zimoku, his eyes finally resting on Itachi.

'I sincerely hope you're prepared to explain yourself.' Pein remarked. He held a steady glare into Itachi's eyes.

'I brought her here with the intention that she may be of some use.'

'Of use?' Pein laughed. 'What possible use could she be? Unless that is, she has some sort of ninja training. Which, by the look of her, I wholeheartedly doubt.' From behind the desk, Pein looked very amused with the current situation. His hands folded infront of him on the desk, a small smile upon his face.

_Damnit! _Itachi knew Leader was right. Of course, if she had any ninja training, she wouldn't have been so easy to control. 'She can be trained.' He replied after much hesitation.

'Trained!? Trained to do what? Cower?' Pein's amusement was turning to rage.

'I intended to keep her as me subordinate. To make use of her when needed.' The anxiety in Itachi's voice was showing, his hands clenching into fists. 'Of course, I was to train her myself.'

A cynical smile crossed Pein's face. 'With what spare time?' he asked mockingly. 'What will you do if she's no good?' Seriousness entered Pein's voice, he spoke like Zimoku wasn't present. 'I can see that for one reason or another you clearly like the girl.' Both men glanced at her, standing fearfully behind Itachi like he was some kind of shield. 'Missions would be dangerous for such a little thing. It would probably be better if you just killed her now.' Pein leaned back in his chair.

Itachi's fists clenched tighter still. _Leader is right. _

From behind, she shifted. Awakening from her numb state. 'Don't…condemn me…just yet.'

Pein looked at her in surprise and leaned forward in his chair, as Itachi whirled around on the spot to stare at her, a shocked expression in his blood red eyes that betrayed his emotionless face.

'You have bravery I see.' Commented Pein. 'What is your name?' He smirked at her.

'Zi-Zi-Zimoku.' She finally managed to choke the words out o her mouth. Her whole body shook uncontrollably as she contemplated what would happen if her plea had no effect.

'Zimoku.' He said to himself. 'Do we have a family name?'

'N-no.'

'No family name?' Pein glanced at Itachi questioningly.

'She was a slave. I bought her.' Itachi clarified.

'A former slave.' Pein mused to himself. 'Domestic?'

Both Itachi and Zimoku shifted uneasily.

Catching their uneasiness, Pein smirked and asked, 'Prostitute?'

As he said this Zimoku slid further behind Itachi, who made no move, and no expression. Pein however, cracked a large grin.

'I do believe that's a yes.' He smugly answered his own question. 'You know I don't approve the keeping of whores.'

Anger flared in Zimoku, but she kept silent and stayed where she was.

'This offends you?' The mocking was back in Pein's tone.

After a few false starts, Zimoku formed a reply. 'I never allowed them to touch me.' She quietly answered. 'Which is why they were going to kill me.' She whispered after.

'So you were to be killed anyway…and Itachi, you took pity on her? How uncharacteristic of you.' He commented. Leaning back into the chair again, clasping his hands together.

It seemed the three of them stood there for an eternity, staring at one another, waiting to see what they would do. Zimoku was quietly trembling behind Itachi, who stood there like some perfectly life-like statue. Pein sat there, still leaning back in his chair, waiting for either one of them to make some pathetic plea for her life. Eternity dragged on. The waiting was internally tearing both Zimoku and Itachi apart. On the other hand, Pein was quite unaffected.

'Just make a decision!'

Eternity was broken, when Zimoku screamed out those words. Looking at her, a huge sinister smile appeared on Pein's face, making his piercings seem more grotesque than they already were.

'You want a decision made quickly? Tried of waiting?' He was purposely torturing her. Playing with her mind.

Defiantly she looked him in the eye. 'Yes.' _If I'm going to die. I'd like to get it over and done with. I'm tried of playing his stupid little mind games. _

This outburst gave Pein an idea. His sinister smile grew wider.

'I think I shall leave the decision making till later. Until that time,' he said this looking at Itachi, 'I want you to do as you said you would. Train the girl, see if she will be of any use. If it appears she is, I may grant her life.' Pein grinned. 'I will decide when I think enough time has passed for her to have proven herself by. Dismissed.'

Itachi took this chance to escape the glare of his leader, opening the door and exiting, Zimoku unlike before did not follow at his heels. Instead she swept out the door behind him with dignity and grace, that hating stare had returned. Konan was standing beyond the now open door. Patiently waiting for her chance, to talk with her partner in the safety of their headquarters. Confidently, Konan stepped through the door, gently closing it behind her.

'Don't you think that was a little cruel?'

Pein laughed. 'We might as well have amusement out of this predicament.'

* * *

Ma,n that chapter was hard to write...so it's probably crap, if it is, I'm sorry. On the plus side I finished reading one of my texts for english 'Brave New World' now I just need to finish 'Dune'. Warning: If you've read the book 'Dune', the film is just awful, it has fighting rectangular prisms, and the whole story is out of chronological order. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Every time I type 'leader' I'm reminded of Na na na na na na Leader, na na na na na na Leader,Leader, Leader, na na na na na na na na Batman! I mean Leader! DamnSimpsons has rotten away my brain...but it's so funny cries.So yeah I finally updated...I had to write my English speech for journeys...my aspect: The journey of writting your English speech...yeah I'm creative, it's basically crap.**

* * *

Chapter Six

For Itachi, the meeting seemed to drag on for what could have been hours in his mind. The last few words Pein had said on the matter of the girl rang though his mind. _"Train the girl, see if she will be of any use. If it appears she is, I may grant her life."_ His mouth formed a grim smile. He knew Pein was just playing a game with him, there was no intention of keeping her alive, Pein just wanted some amusement. Knowing if he was to have any chance of keeping her at all, in training her, he was going to have to be harsh. Very harsh. Returning to his room, Itachi began to plan out her sessions.

It had been Zimoku's first full night at the Akatsuki headquarters. She dared not leave her room, knowing that the shinobi, particularly this "Leader" where out there doing something. A meeting, she seemed to recall they said was taking place. She was restless, suspicious and anxiety ridden. Training they had mentioned. Pondering just what kind of training she would receive, a violent shiver ran down her spine. Abruptly reminding her, these were cold-blooded murders.

_So this training is more than likely to make me like them. _She thought to herself. That was enough to make her shudder so harshly that she hit the stone cold ground with a dull thud. Pain shot through her legs, and she cursed at her own weakness. Hauling herself up, she walked over to the bed, attempting to get some rest.

After yet another immeasurable amount of time, lying on her back, facing the ceiling, footsteps could be heard approaching her door. Instantly she sat up, glaring at the door, waiting for it to open. _Is it time for me to die?_ She thought bitterly, _or this training I'm to go through?_ Her expression didn't change when she saw Itachi standing in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob, his face was blank, red eyes burning.

'Come with me.' He commanded.

For a brief moment she hesitated, stood up then asked, 'Where are we going?'

'Training.'

Zimoku froze. _This could be bad. _

'Hurry up.' He spat at her fiercely. Making her jump back in fright. 'If you'd like to live, we need to start now.' He added, trying to hold back his temper, in a bid to avoid making her any more fearful.

Zimoku left the room, Itachi closed the door behind her, trying especially hard not to slam it shut. He then led the way up the long, dimly lit stairway. Zimoku had expected that when the reached the top of the stairway, that they would travel up the other tunnel. Instead, much to her surprise, she was led to the exit.

The heavy stone that guarded the exit moved aside the second Itachi made some hand signals and muttered something that Zimoku didn't quite catch. The pair proceeded to walk forward, into the surrounding forest. Continuing to walk some distance from the headquarters, Itachi came to a standstill by a wide, deep river.

'The most important skill for a shinobi to possess is chakara control.' Itachi was facing her now, looking very stern.

'What makes you think I want to be a shinobi.'

'Do you wish to live?' He simply replied.

Zimoku's only reaction was the harshest hate-filled stare she could muster. Which earned her a smug grin from Itachi.

'Walk on the water.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me. Walk on the water.' He repeated.

She still stared at him in disbelief.

'Concentrate all your chakara in your feet, adjusting output according to water density. Now do it!' He snapped.

Instantaneously her body moved to do exactly as he commanded. She concentrated everything in her feet and stepped out onto the water. Immediately falling straight into it's ice cold depths. Zimoku cried out in shock and clawed for the riverbank. The second she had removed herself from the icy waters, Itachi ordered her to do it again. The result was exactly the same. Again and again on his command, she stepped out onto the icy water to plunge into its freezing depths. It seemed like her face was on fire as the water stung her face. Slowly but surely as the number of attempts increased, the amount of time between stepping out onto the water and plunging into it increased, until finally, although unstable, she could balance on the water.

'Now walk.'

'What?' She demanded, words laced with poison.

'Walk.' Itachi repeated.

Following instruction, she lifted her leg to take a step. Only to find herself once more in the icy water. The whole process that had taken place before began again. The entire time, he stood there and watched her in silence.

'We're not leaving until you can control your chakara well enough to walk on the water.' He stated boredly.

Wadding in the water she glared at him darkly. 'Guess we'll be here for a number of weeks.' She muttered under her breath. Earning herself a death stare from his blood red eyes.

Time seemed to have lost track of itself as for a countless period she tried and tried to walk upon the water. Her whole body shook ferociously from cold and exhaustion, her stomach felt as if it where eating itself. A headache was forming from stress and annoyance. Itachi was a statue standing on the riverbank, eyes never leaving her, almost like he were calculating some hideous plan in his mind. The sun was no longer high in the sky, it was beginning to sink below the trees, and taking the warmth and light it provided with it.

'I've had just about enough of this crap. They might as well kill me now.' Her voice was low and rasping with a woman's fury.

'Care to repeat that?' Looking up, she realised Itachi was standing before her on the water as if it were solid ground.

Zimoku just scowled at him.

'Keep trying.' He didn't move, he just stood there staring down at her expectantly.

Paddling over to the bank, she hoisted herself out of the icy waters. Proceeding to do as he had said, not really having any choice in the matter. Her shaking had dramatically increased, her stomach felt like it was ready to collapse on itself, and her whole body ached from strain and repeated plunging into freezing temperatures. Closing her eyes, she placed her right foot forward, cautiously placing it down, concentrating as hard as she could on having what little energy remained keep her upright and moving on the water. To her absolute surprise, she didn't fall straight in. opening her eyes she saw she was standing on the water…moving her feet, and still staying on top of it. Shakily she moved towards the riverbank, where Itachi was impatiently waiting for her.

Stepping onto the land she instantaneously buckled and hit the ground. Assuming the fetal position, shivering convulsively. Sympathy overcame Itachi as he quietly walked toward her, removing his black and red Akatsuki cloak and draping it over her. She didn't even open her eyes, just lay there, shivering. For a moment he watched, waiting for her to make some move, a signal that she felt the presence of himself or the cloak. When no such signal came, he gently heaved her onto his back.

Zimoku felt warm and comfortable in those few second between waking up and regaining consciousness. A loud growl came form her stomach bringing with it consciousness. Suddenly she recalled the icy river and how she had been shivering, then she noticed the black cape with red clouds had been placed atop her, and that she was no longer outside, but in her room again.

* * *

I'm noticing that as I go it's getting harder...I know what I want to do with the story (I think) but expressing myself is never something I've been any good at. So indeed, I hope that wasn't a painful read for you and enjoy your weekend. 


End file.
